Separation in the Mysterious Beyond
by Aaron Bocanegra
Summary: The gang had accidentally wonder out into the Mysterious Beyond again except this time the gang also had accidentally separated in two and were both endanger.


The group had accidentally wonder out into the Mysterious beyond again except this time the gang had accidentally separated in two and were both endanger. Ruby, Ducky, Petrie and Spike had to defend them self from Screech and Thud, while Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper had to defend against Red Claw and not only that but also they had to find each other before they can get out of the Mysterious beyond.

Separation in the Mysterious Beyond season 2 episode 30 March 2o, 2008.

It begans when the group had accidentally wondering out into the Mysterious Beyond having an adventure as usual. By the time they realize where they were at it was too late, they had gone far into the Mysterious Beyond and were attack by Red claw along with Screech and Thud.

The gang run into a small maze of rock and accidentally separated in two directions. The gang of four Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike went left while the gang of three Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper went right. The three carnivores Red Claw, Screech and Thud went left.

Later the gang of four made it out of the maze except it ended in a dead-end or they thought it was. They found a big hole that goes to the other side of the mountain. The four may have found it first but the three carnivores were next before the gang of three.

The four had no chose but to go, the hole was only a few feet from the ground as they jump in and out to the other sid of the hole. Screech and Thud went first and followed the four while Red Claw went next, but had problems fitting through. We see Red Claw's head and neck sticking out of the hole on the other sid of the mountain watching the two carnivores Screech and Thud going after the four and at the same time struggling trying to get through. Whether how big or small the hole was, the mountain was made out of hard stone so it was almost imposable to make the hole bigger. Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper watch the bottom of Red Claw from the other side that was stuck out, still struggling through.

There was no way the gang of three could get past Red Claw, so they had no choice but to find another way of finding their friends and saving them from Screech and Thud, and also find their way back home. They can't just leave the gand of four behind and there no guaranteed that they're safe, they need to find them and be sure, luckily they had Chomper that can possibly sniff them out and find them.

Red Claw was now struggling back, and the three run back to the small maze, but it was too late, for Red Claw got out and spotted them he left the hole and went after them. The gang of three were already out of the maze and so was Red Claw.

(Somewhere else) The four Ruby, Ducky, Petrie and Spike were in the woods, trying to find not only they're three friends but a way back home, till they spotted the Screech and Thud right on their tails. Ruby and Spike saw and both grab a big Long Branch Ruby with her hands and Spike with his mouth pull hard so they use it as a whip on both Screech and Thud. The two carnivores has saw Ducky and Petrie and as soon as they were about to attack them, Ruby and Spike let go of the branch and it hit the both of them Screech and Thud. The four ran past them.

Later back to Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper . They were now across a big hill, and once they were on top of the hill, Red Claw shows up from the bottom of the hill and was on his way up. Cera told the two that she can handle this, she ran and hit a big rock causing it to roll down the hill, causing a rock slid and hit Red Claw causing him to fall, roll and crash onto the ground from the hill. The two were amazed and Cera said "piece of cake". The three of them left, for it won't be long till Red Claw gets back up.

Back to the gang of four that were still running from the two carnivores they spotted a small cave tunnel that goes underground, they don't know where it leads but it all they can do in order to hide from the two carnivores. They all went inside and used dirt, leaves and rocks to block the hole so the two carnivores wouldn't know. They took a peak outside and saw the two searching for them. Ruby said that they have no choice but to move on and see where this tunnel leads. Ducky and Petrie were worried that they might not never make it home alive, but Ruby told not to worry, not only will they make it home but all seven of them including the three looking for them will be together and will all make it home alive, Ruby was sure that they're looking for them and will find them. (Sing, "Must Believe").

Later back to the gang of three, they were now walking through a rocky area. Chomper had finally smell the gang of four's sent. Littlefoot and Cera had now let Chomper lead the way, but on their way, something from many yards away came out right behind a huge bolder, Red Claw and saw the three.

Back to the gang of four, still walking underground in a tunnel. They were beginning to think that the tunnel will never end, till they spotted light not far from where they are. They ran to it, thinking it might be the end of the tunnel as it was. They were finally out, they then saw Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper from far away but then Ruby see Screech and Thud not far behind them four.

She called out to the three that the two carnivores are behind them. Littlefoot then saw Red Claw coming for them, he was nerves at first but then had an idea, and he told Cera, Chomper and the other four that on their way back to each other, all of them must split up in singles. All six of them thought he was losing it but he said if they split up they can confuse Red Claw and the two carnivores, and as long as they keep in touch, they can make it back together.

Between the gang of three and the gang of four, there was a big forest and right after both of the gangs enter the forest while the carnivores behind them they all spelt out. Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper went in three different way, Red Claw had no idea witch to follow nor can see through all those trees.

The gang of four split in two ways Ducky and Spike went left and Ruby and Petrie went right. Thud followed Ruby and Petrie and Screech followed Ducky and Spike.

Littlefoot ran past Ducky and Spike at the same time Screech was there. Ducky jump on Littlefoot and Littlefoot took one way while Spike took the other way, Screech look both way not sure which way to take.

Spike found Chomper and Chomper lead Spike out of the forest.

Cera was running for her life while Red Claw was behind her, but Red Claw doesn't know that. Cera found Ruby and Petrie the same time Thud was there, they did the same thing that Littlefoot, Ducky and Spike did with Screech, Cera ran past Ruby, Petrie jump on Cera and Cera took one way while Ruby took the other way, Thud was just as confused and Screech was. Red Claw comes in and find Thud, as they both argued about there their pry went.

Ruby found Littlefoot. Chomper and Spike made it out of the forest first, Cera and Petrie were next and finally Littlefoot, Ducky and Ruby were last out of the forest. All seven of them were together again.

But then when Screech found the other two carnivores, Red Claw spotted the seven out of the forest. The gang ran behind a mountain while the three carnivores followed.

when they reach the mountain, Red Claw and the the other two seemed to have lost them there, till Screech had spotted a hole on the side of the mountain. Screech charge in but it was empty. The three of them had now left and as soon as the cost was clear, there was a big rock that was moving from the side of the mountain just a few feet away from the hole Screech went in and behind the rock was the gang hiding in a secret hole on the mountain. Ruby came up with this idea when Ruby and the other three were hiding in a tunnel and that they block the hole to the tunnel so the two carnivores would not know about it, the same thing they did when they were hiding in the hole next to the Mountain and block it so the three Carnivore would not know it.

After a while when they were walking try to find their way back home, they were happy that they're together again and that it was finally over. The problem was how do they find their way back home after all this time? Chomper was able to smell the way back to the Great Valley (sing Feel so happy) They were on their way back home.


End file.
